


just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love

by VictoriaGrimes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Modern AU, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/pseuds/VictoriaGrimes
Summary: Watching the woman he loves getting married to someone else is not something Jaime intends to witness.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! 
> 
> Hmmm, so this fic started out as a joke with [masterofthewhisperers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers) : "What if Jaime ruined Cersei's wedding day?" and then it evolved to "OMG what if Jaime stood up to tell Cersei he loved her in front of everyone like Jackson did during April's wedding in Grey's Anatomy?" and... inspiration struck. I wrote this in like a week, which is a record for me lmao, and then debated for another week if I should post it or not. I'm not sure that's good but it was fun to write.
> 
> It's heavily influenced by the Japril scene on purpose and I hope you'll excuse any typos my french brain made, but I also do hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> As for [all of us, intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775198), I'm planning to update it soon. The next chapter is almost done and I really hope I'll be able to post it at the beginning of december honestly.
> 
> Enjoy and take care! ❤️

She was beautiful, his sister, as she walked down the aisle in her white dress, thousands of sparkling little diamonds belted around her slender waist. Her golden hair cascaded in long, shiny curls under the veil embroidered with the most delicate and expensive laces Tywin Lannister had bought for the occasion while a braid made of intricate patterns formed a crown around her head.

White, golden and breathtaking. She looked every inch of a queen and Jaime hadn't been able to look away since she revealed herself to him, spinning around in her vaporous skirts with a tender smile on her lips she only reserved for him.

"You look like a maiden," he had heard the wedding planner tell Cersei before that, as he waited outside her room to lead her to the car that would drive them to the church today. 

_A maiden._ Jaime had wanted to spit a bitter laugh at the words. Cersei wasn't a maiden. Not after the night and the morning they spent earlier that day, bodies and souls intertwined in her bed, before he had to reluctantly leave her so she would get ready for her wedding. It hadn't been their first time in each other's arms and it wouldn't be their last together yet, that night had somehow felt like a goodbye.

He swallowed the boiling rage in the pit of his stomach, the words rolling on his tongue one more time. _A maiden._ He would have fucked her in that car to prove to that woman how sweet Cersei's moans sounded when he was inside her if their father hadn't been with them. Hell, he should have fucked her until they had been both out of breath and he had shown her how much she mattered and how much he loved her, until she had said " _No_ " to this masquerade and agreed to run away with him. It should have been him waiting at the end of this venue, ready to take her hand and make her his wife. Not that boorish of a man Robert was. Robert would never make her happy, he would cheat on her with the first pair of tits he would lay his eyes on and worse, he would touch his sister in ways Jaime feared that would hurt her.

For anyone else, Cersei might have looked like the happiest bride on Earth in this moment, radiant and gracious, and the guests might have bought the pretty lies their father had sold them, but Jaime knew better. And as his sister, holding their father's arms, approached the front row where he was standing, a forced smirk stretched his feature. Displeased as he was, he couldn't ruin the day. " _Lannisters don't act like fools,_ " their father had told them again last night, during the family dinner. A way to remind all of them to behave today. Jaime didn't want to behave. All he wanted to do was to grab the hand of the woman he loved and escape this nightmare, drive as far away as they could and never look back.

Oh, of course, he had pleaded and begged her to do so before. Since the news of the engagement broke actually. Cersei had been the mere price to pay in the business their father had contracted with Robert Baratheon. Yet, even though he knew she had no other choice but to comply with their father's will, her endless refusals to run away and her promise to handle her future husband had made him wonder, sometimes, if she didn't want that wedding as much as he did. If Cersei loved him as much as he did.

When he eventually met her gaze, the glint of despair in her fiery eyes was unmistakable. She gulped, before spreading a wider smile on her face. A smile meant to soothe his own nerves though, it didn't work. She kept holding his look, despite their father's insistent steps to move forward in unison with the music. Once they reached the altar, she craned her neck toward the red haired bridesmaid, handing over her bouquet of white roses and breaking the contact with him, and Jaime's own heart tightened in his chest.

Their father untangled his arm from Cersei's as the preacher asked who was giving her in marriage. "I do," he replied with his habitual lack of joy in his tone and then, placed her hand between Robert's callous fingers. 

Bile rose up in Jaime's throat. Another unpleasant reminder he wasn't the man she was going to marry in a few minutes.

"Hmm, would be a shame if someone interrupted this lovely wedding," his little brother said quietly between his teeth next to him, but loud enough for Jaime to be able to hear him.

Frowning, Jaime lowered his gaze toward him and wondered if he had guessed what thoughts were trapped in the back of his mind. Tyrion eyed back at him, an eyebrow raised in expectation. He was too clever for their own good, their little brother. When Jaime didn't reply, he shrugged nonchalantly before looking back at the upcoming disaster in front of them. 

Their father strode to take the free space reserved for him on the other side and Jaime's eyes drifted on Cersei once more. She wasn't holding Robert's hand anymore, much to his relief. If it had been him, he wouldn't have let her go. He would never let her go. They belonged together and no matter what, no one would be able to come between the two of them, not even the man standing next to her.

Soon, the music faded and with a wave of his hands, the reverend ordered the guests to sit down. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends," the small man started, with a voice too enthusiastic for Jaime's taste, "we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister in marriage. With love and commitment, they…"

The sound of a ringing phone suddenly echoed through the walls of the church, cutting short the reverend's speech and all eyes turned on Robert's brother, Stannis, sitting on the groom's side with the rest of his family.

For a couple of seconds, if any God had ever existed and heard him, Jaime prayed this call would end this farce, would help him to buy more time to convince Cersei to not listen to their father and flee with him, but deep down, he knew it was only a wishful thinking. Nothing would stop this wedding from happening. Except maybe him. If he dared to get up on his feet and reveal his and Cersei's secret to the world. Jaime laughed internally at the scandal their illicit and incestuous affair would provoke. Their father would be furious for sure, or die of embarrassment. Not that Jaime cared about all of this in the end, Cersei was the only one that mattered. 

Would she mind if he did that? If he stood up in front of everyone and saved her from the clutch of the ogre she was about to be linked to for the rest of her life? Would she love it? She did, back when they were still children, playing in the gardens of Casterly Rock, him as her knight and her as his Queen.

The reverend cleared his throat, obviously annoyed by the situation, and Stannis apologized with the eternal stern look he had on his face, quickly turning off his phone.

And the ceremony resumed.

"With love and commitment," the man repeated, "they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." _Lies._ All those words were lies and Jaime closed his eyes, biting his tongue to try to smother his growing anger. Blood flew in his mouth. He swallowed. "Will you, family and friends, promise to cherish and support their love in all the days to come?"

_No._

He would never support that sham of a wedding, he wouldn't watch Robert slowly killing the fire inside of his sister for the sake of their family and, before he knew it, Jaime got up.

Intrigued whispers rose amongst the guests. The two future spouses spun on their heels and a shiver ran down his spine at the confused look Cersei shot him, making him question his choice. 

Jaime wasn't the kind to think before acting, Cersei and their father always complained about that, even if it never had consequences before. But now, standing in front of everyone, ready to spill their secret out of frustration, a sudden thrill of sheer anxiety tickled his nerves. His heart began to pound in his chest and all the confidence and bravery he had a minute ago faded. What else could he say that he hadn't already told her between closed doors and silky sheets? What would happen to them if Cersei didn't dare to stand up against their father and said " _No_ "? Sure, Robert would hopefully cancel the wedding but then, what?

His confession of undying love was still sealed behind his lips. Jaime could still fix the mistake he was about to make, and if anyone ever asked, he could always reply with a pathetic excuse on why he rose up from his seat on his sister's wedding day. No one would ever know, but him and Cersei.

Unwillingly, he laid back on the bench and his father leaned on him. "What are you doing?" Tywin whispered dryly in his ears as Jaime watched Cersei twirl to face the preacher again, an uncharacteristic hint of anger in his tone that made him aware that he had struck a nerve. He didn't care.

"First my brother and now, hers," Robert chuckled loudly and the whispers turned into a laugh at his poor attempt of a joke. 

Jaime ignored him. Ignored his father. But he couldn't ignore the subtle tilt of Cersei's head in his direction, the stolen stare they exchanged. He held his breath, an unnerving weight compressing his lungs as if a part of him was severed, cut into several little pieces that would never be able to grow back. "Fuck," he cursed. He wasn't a quitter, even less when Cersei was concerned. Fuck everyone who wasn't them, and consequences be damned. Jaime stood up again and, before anyone could catch him, he stepped down in the middle of the path. "I love you, Cersei," he blurted out. "I always have."

"Oh, this should be interesting," he heard Tyrion comment under his breath as Cersei turned around, her green eyes wide on him.

"Since we are children," Jaime added and his hands started to shake. _Fuck, he was really doing it._

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Robert groaned. 

The revulsed look on his face matched the one Catelyn Stark was sending him. Probably the same look everyone in the silent room, shocked and disgusted by the horrible truth, was giving them right now. Though, Jaime only stared at his sister, at her perfect face and at her perfect cheeks where he had dried the tears from the night their mother died, and many more of them over years. At her perfect lips he had kissed hundred and thousand times before and hoped he would do it again soon. He held her gaze, drowning in the vibrant emerald of her eyes, and it was enough to make everyone disappear, to forget the rest of the world around them. 

"I love everything about you," he continued. "About us. I don't care if the laws or if God, whatever He exists or not, forbid it, I want you with me. I'd rather die with you than live a life without you. I love you, and I know…" He inhaled a deep breath in order to ease the quivers of his heart and noticed the tears pricking at the corner of Cersei's eyes. "I know you love me too." She pursed her lips, and threw a quick, unsure glance toward their father. Jaime hesitated on the last words to say. If she didn't oppose Tywin's command now, it would be it. It would confirm the doubts that had started to slowly plague his mind weeks ago were right, that their love hadn't been strong as he believed. "Don't you?"

Seconds seemed to stretch into painful hours, waiting and watching Cersei's face contort between fear and apprehension, until she finally nodded. She mouthed a soft " _Yes_ " and a wave of relief washed over him. They shared a small smile and Cersei upped up her immaculate skirts. 

Ready to leave the altar, she stepped forward but Robert grabbed her by the wrist, violently pulling her back. A growl escaped Jaime's throat at the strong palm, narrowing its way around his sister's arm. He could already see the purple stars marking her delicate skin tomorrow morning.

"Where do you think you are going?" Robert barked, and before Jaime could move to punch him for daring to raise a hand on her, Cersei's fingers flew across his cheek. A slap. Hard and fierce, that aroused Jaime and made him chuckle.  
  
Freeing herself from Robert's clutch, Cersei rushed to leap her body between his arms. Her lips crashed on his, hungry and desperate, and, as his mouth parted to let her in, Jaime snaked an arm around her waist, closing their embrace in a strong hold. 

A voice eventually forced them to part away, hot breath mingled together. Their father. Jaime paid no mind to his furious roar, too busy dwelling on the genuine, sweet smile his sister was offering him this time.

"Let's get out of here," Cersei murmured.

His grip around her waist loosened and she quickly untangled herself to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. Without sparing a second thought, they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of "I Know Places" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
